


living musical

by wernythepoohx



Category: DC Extended Universe, Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Movie scene, an outlet for me to practise writing, random ramblings i wrote a couple of years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wernythepoohx/pseuds/wernythepoohx
Summary: "It all begins with a look in the eyesThat goes beyond the body intoFeelings you tried to forget all about"Imagine Dragons - Living Musical
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor





	living musical

**Author's Note:**

> just a random scene i felt like exploring. there's really not a lot to it

He feels the plane begin to lose altitude. No matter how hard he tries to keep his one-seater flying, the metal joints squeal and scream as he goes through the beginnings of a nosedive. Inhaling the fumes of a busted engine, he considers his chances. Probability of surviving a crash landing in the middle of the frickin’ ocean? Close to zero. Probability of surviving, had he just scouted and reported, and not taken Maru’s notebook? Eh, probably higher, but only for that moment. He comes to the following conclusion: Steve Trevor is having a bad day.

Without warning, Steve is blinded by unexpected light and the sensation of something passing through him. As he squints his eyes open, he realises that no, nothing has entered him, but rather  _ he _ has entered something. But he has no time to think, as the stolen German plane essentially belly flops into the water.

Shit. He fumbles with the seatbelts - once, they were there to keep him from falling out as he manoeuvred the plane: now restraints to keep him from leaving at all costs - while his fur-lined coat, courtesy of that one German commander, starts absorbing all water that it can.

Crap. His hands are shaking too much to do anything substantial, and he takes in a huge gulp of air - one he is hoping will not be his last (Steve Trevor is  _ not _ done with the world, the war) - as his body is submerged in the warm water. He keeps working at the seatbelts until he feels himself sinking at an even faster rate. Steve looks up, and the surface of the water gets further and further away from him.  _ Damn the Germans, why can’t they make better planes that don’t rip apart after taking one hit? _ The salt burns his eyes and he begins to close them, but he swears he can make out a person up above before they completely shut. 

* * *

He coughs himself out of unconsciousness. Behind his eyelids, he senses sunlight, partially blocked by something. Sitting up, Steve’s eyes land on...bronze lingerie?

Blinking furiously, his eyes adjust to the daylight and he realises, ah, it’s a woman. A beautiful one at that, albeit donning strange attire. Despite this, Steve can’t help himself, and says the first thing that comes into his mind:

“Wow.”

And it’s true, he doesn’t think anything else. The war, the crash land, the near-drowning, all temporarily forgotten as he takes her in. Her innocent yet confused face, he thinks, is oh so very nice. But his currently shallow breathing stops completely as he looks into her eyes; her warm, welcoming eyes, as she exclaims incredulously, “You’re a man,” then smiles that dazzling smile of hers. Wow, indeed.


End file.
